Una semana de trabajo
by Kuma RN
Summary: Excelente, un trabajo aburrido, que hubiera dicho de mi el viejo Nick? bueno, que encontró a una persona maravillosa como compañera, pero que no me ayuda cuando tengo castigo por no terminar mi papeleo deja de quejarte Nick solo es una semana, pasara rápido En una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas, desde que 2 personas se enamoren, se odien, o acepten algo
1. Dia 1

Saliendo de un largo día de trabajo, la oficial Hopps y Nick salen de trabajar, ya en la noche Nick le dije a Hopps

-Fue un aburrido día, y ahora tengo hambre-  
la ve de manera curiosa como si deseara dar una mordida, a lo cual Hopps le contesta  
-Sí, pero fue muy bueno y sé que mañana será mejor, pero… ¿porque me miras así? ¿tengo algo en los dientes o en las orejas?  
simplemente le dice  
-No, pero debo de admitir que con la luz de la luna te vez muy sucia-  
ella un poco apenada le contesta  
-Sabes, no es mi culpa, a diferencia de ti que haces trabajo de oficina yo tengo que ir persiguiendo a los malos y hacer una diferencia-  
-Una olorosa diferencia- contesto Nick pero cuando paso eso, vio pasar a sus demás compañeros con comida, de repente escucha un sonido extraño a lo que Judy le dice  
-¿Estás bien?- un tanto desconcertada por la cara que tenía Nick  
-Estoy bien zanahorias- le contesta ruborizado y sin mirarla a los ojos en su mente aparecían mil imágenes de comida, pero no quería que Hopps se enterara ya que la última vez que se enteró lo llevo a comprar comida y a pesar de todo, él no quiere ser una carga para Judy.  
siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a sus compañeros de trabajo, entre platica y platica ambos escucharon que les decían -mira, hay van los novios- al escuchar esto Nick estuvo a punto de contestarles de manera muy fuerte que no eran nada, pero vio que Judy se había apenado y lo tomo del brazo para caminar más rápido, entendió que no valían la pena. decidió acompañar a Hopps a su casa, al llegar ella le pregunto  
-¿De verdad no tienes hambre?- a lo que Nick contesto  
-De verdad, estoy bien- cuando dijo eso su estómago rugió y Judy lo escucho  
-¿Porque no me dijiste que tenías hambre', pudimos pasar por algo de comer zorro torpe-  
antes que terminara de decirle eso él le dijo que se tenía que ir que vería a Finnick para ir a tomare unas cervezas, cuando dijo eso se fue despidiéndose de Judy, la realidad es que ella pensó que le mentía, ella estaba equivocada, él no le mintió, solo que no iba a ser ese día el que lo vería si no el jueves y apenas estaban empezando la semana, solo adelanto un poco la verdad.  
al llegar a su casa, Nick reviso su refrigerador y alacena, solo quedaba un poco de comida, pero con eso sería suficiente para poder pasar la noche y mañana vería que haría...


	2. Dia 2

Al despertar Nick tenía hambre, aunque no era mucha así que pasaría por unas rosquillas antes del trabajo al comprarlas encontró al señor Nutriales en la tienda pero no le hizo mucho caso, no paso del simple saludo de cortesía, al comprar las rosquillas vio a unos niños que molestaban a un pequeño leopardo diciéndole "aléjate, me vas a atacar y me comerás", al recordar su infancia lo que hizo fue ir hacia donde estaba el chico y decirle frente a los demás chicos  
-Tranquilo, a mí me dijeron lo mismo y el día de hoy tengo a una excelente compañera, una gran amiga y déjame decirte, ella es un conejo, así que no dejes que lo que te digan te afecte, algún día entenderán que todos podemos convivir en paz-  
Al oír esto los niños se disculparon con el pobre leopardo, al ver que todo estaba en orden vio la hora y se dio cuenta que tenía 5 minutos para atravesar media ciudad y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Al llegar lo que vio fue a todos trabajando en silencio, camina hacia la oficina cuando escucha una voz diciéndole

_ ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya viste la hora? estas en problemas_ en su mente creyó que lo despedirían, que lo harían quedar en ridículo, al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que era Judy viéndolo, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y le dijo

_Buenos días zanahorias, pensé que eras alguien más, ¿no debería de estar dando multas? _ lo dijo con un tono sarcástico a lo cual Hopps le contesto un poco enojada

_ ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? De seguro te quedaste dormido, ahora tendrás que comer el desayuno frio_

_Oye, no fue mi culpa, quería comprar algo y vi a alguien que necesitaba ayu…_espera, ¿desayuno? ¿a qué te refieres? _ contestando de manera confundida mientas Judy le ponía un plato con comida en su escritorio

-Ten, como, no quiero que estés como ayer muriendo por no comer nada en todo el día_

_Que considerada, aunque tu deberías de comerlo, te vez un poco delgada, el trabajo te estás haciendo saltar mucho_ lo decía con esa risa burlona única de el

_ ¿No querrás que Bogo se entere de tu pequeño retraso verdad? Le decía Judy con una sonrisa, evitando reírse muy fuerte para que nadie se diera cuenta

_Coneja astuta, está bien aceptare_ contestando aun riendo

_Tampoco hagas planes para el viernes en la noche, iremos a cenar_

_Que, espera, eso ya es demasiado, no iré a cenar solo para que no le digas al jefe que llegue tarde al trabajo_ dijo Nick un poco disgustado a lo que Judy saca su pluma, pero Nick recordaba bien esa pluma, es debido a ella que la ayudo cuando se conocieron

_Dios mío, está bien, iré a cenar contigo_ después de oír eso ella se fue diciendo _zorro torpe_ riendo un poco, pero no lo hacía paras ofender, se sentía bien, ya que sabría que comería bien y no tendría hambre , paso el día, ella trabajando buscando a un ladrón y el ordenando los papeles de la oficina, fue un largo día, no tan pesado como el ultimo, pero esta vez decidió que iría a casa temprano, solo quería dormir un poco, se despidió de Judy pero antes de llegar a su casa se encontró al señor Nutriales, traía un paquete de donas en la mano, ahí Nick recordó que había comprado las donas pero las dejo porque tenía que llegar al trabajo, invito al señor Nutriales a pasar a su departamento y comer con el como agradecimiento, comían y hablaban de su trabajo, ambos relajados, hasta que el señor Nutriales le pregunto

\- ¿Cómo va tu relación con la señorita Hopps? _ esta pregunta hizo un poco de silencio entre ambos a lo que Nick contesto

_Pues bien, somos compañeros de trabajo_ Nutriales lo ve con una pequeña sonrisa

_Me refiero a ustedes dos…juntos_ Nick se sobresalta y casi escupe el café que estaba tomando, pero contesto un poco confundido

_No tenemos ese tipo de relación_

_Lo parece_ dijo Nutriales antes de ver la hora

_Mira qué hora es, ya es tarde y tú debes de trabajar, bueno, ambos, después hablaremos y gracias por el café

_Gracias a usted por tomarse la molestia de las donas_ le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, al irse a acostar se quedó pensando en lo que el sr Nutriales le dijo, pensó en si de verdad sentía algo, o, como él dijo, solo eran compañeros de trabajo, eso fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer dormido…


	3. Dia 3

Al llegar al día siguiente, Nick no pudo ver a Judy, pero vio que había algo en su silla, era otro almuerzo, a Nick en realidad no le incomodaba, desde hace mucho tiempo alguien no se preocupa tanto por el, así que sonrió mientras comía su almuerzo, aunque él quería desayunar con Hopps, guardo unas donas de ayer para compartirlas con ella, pero sería hasta final de turno.

Hopps se encontraba en la ciudad siguiendo la pista de un asaltante de frutas, camino y busco, pero no pudo encontrarlo en todo el día, frustrada, regreso a la oficina, y ahí estaba Nick en la entrada de la oficina

_! Hey ¡¿qué tal el día zanahoria? _ preguntaba Nick con una mano en la espalda, ya que ahí traía las donas que quería compartir con Hopps, se veía un poco ansioso

_No muy bueno, la verdad no me siento con mucho ánimo hoy_ lo decía con una voz desilusionada y fatigada, en ese momento Nick entendió que tal vez no era el momento para compartir las rosquillas, mientras los 2 se iban se encontraron con el oficial Garraza, decidió dejar que hablaran a solas, así que él se adelantó no sin antes decirle

-Tranquila Hopps, mañana lo atraparas, o si no, pues ya te veré dando multas de nuevo_ ella al oír eso empezó a perseguirlo

_! WILDE¡ven aquí, te daré una multa que jamás olvidaras! _

En eso Wilde se aleja un poco desilusionado

Al platicar con Garraza, él, con su ánimo característico le preguntaba a Judy

_Como estuvieron las donas, se me antojo una pero no puede tomar ninguna_ Judy confusa ya que ella no sabía de qué hablaba le pregunta

_ ¿Qué donas? _ Garraza se tapa la boca, sintió que metió la garra

_Leopoldo, ¿dime que hablas? _ con un tono un poco serio

_Es que Nick traía unas donas, pero no dejo que nadie tocara ninguna, decía que eran para cuando regresaras y estuvo cuidándolas todo el día_ Judy al saber esto entendió porque se fue de manera tan desanimada

_Soy una tonta, una torpe coneja al no darme cuenta que intentaba hacer algo lindo, muy a su manera extraña y poco afectiva de ser, pero intentaba tener un detalle_

_Que linda pareja hacen, se ven tan adorables_

_Espera, no tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos compañeros_ diciéndolo de ruborizada

_Oh, es una lástima, hacen una pareja tan adorable que me dan ganas de comérmelos, espera, eso sonó mal, no lo decía de manera literal, si no que se ven tan lindos, y y y y, mejor cierro mi boca_

_Emmm, nos vemos mañana, ya es tarde_ sale corriendo, pero con la cara tan roja que agradece que no estuviera nadie, aunque él no era el único en opinar eso… no era el primero en mencionarle algo así

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, solo somos compañeros de trabajo_ aunque en realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en el después de oír eso, llego corriendo a su departamento, mientras tanto sus vecinos, como siempre…

_Cállate, no tu cállate, que, ya llego la coneja, deja que revise su apartamento, no me importa, solo le dejaron unas donas, quien, ese zorro, el que siempre viene con ella, es extraño, deja su relación, no me estoy metiendo en su relación, claro que sí, claro que no_ y así siguieron toda la noche mientras tanto Judy vio que le dejaron una caja con rosquillas en su entrada con una nota

_Ten algo de comer zanahorias, perdón si están frías, pero mis patas ya sabes, no son muy calientes, descansa coneja_


	4. Dia 4

Día 4

Al despertar Nick seguía pensando en lo que le dijo el Sr. Nutriales, pero paso poco tiempo antes de que se fuera a bañar y se arreglara para ir al trabajo, Judy de igual manera al despertar despertó con muchos ánimos, como todos los días, sabía que hoy atraparía a ese ladrón, así que se fue corriendo a su turno, al llegar ahí vio a Nick y todo su ánimo cambio, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, recordó lo que Garraza le dijo anoche y se puso muy nerviosa, el al verla seguía pensando en lo que le dijeron, para el colmo, hoy le tocaba a Nick acompañarla ya que había terminado su papeleo y su castigo por no haberlo hecho la semana pasada, normalmente están muy juntos, pero por estar tan relajado, Nick no hizo el suyo, ambos salieron a la ciudad, aunque a Judy se le había olvidado su almuerzo, así que ella tenía hambre esta vez, Nick se dio cuenta y mientras seguía pistas fue a comprar algo para ella

_Ten, debes de comer o si no cargare contigo_ dijo Nick de manera normal, ella, al ver esto se sonrojo y le dijo _siempre soy yo la que cargo contigo, así que relájate tesoro, atrapare al criminal antes que tu_ Nick le había ido a comprar unas zanahorias, él se compró unas moras para poder aguantar hasta la hora de la comida

_Zanahorias, ya quieres que te ayude o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo_

_Déjame en paz Wilde, atrapare a este asaltante_

El, al ver los informes y la manera en que robaba sabía perfectamente quien era, no por nada conocía a todos en Zootopia. Al dar medio día decidió ir por el rufián

_Nos vemos al rato, iré a hacer tu trabajo, quieres que lo lleve a la comisaria o te dejo zanahorias para ver si lo puedes encontrar_ ella, al ver eso se molestó y dejo que se fuera, aunque lo estuvo siguiendo. Paso el tiempo y vio que un viejo conocido tuyo estaba husmeando en una tienda, pero no era de las personas que te dan una buena espina así que lo siguió, al salir de la tienda vio que había robado lo mismo que el ladrón que estaban buscando, lo empezó a perseguir cuando de pronto aparece Nick y le mete el pie, al caer se dirige hacia con Judy, casi sin aliento

_Mira a quien tenemos aquí, como haz estado Duke, parece que te va bien en el negocio de robar, pero porque estarías robando flores, no lo entiendo, tu eres atractivo a tu manera_

_Pero miren quienes son, la pareja de polizontes que siempre se meten en mi camino, deberían de ir a besarse o yo que sé lo que hagan_ al oír esto ambos se ruborizaron al punto que casi matan a Duke de un golpe, mientras pasaba eso le decían _no somos pareja Roedriguez_.

Al llegar a la comisaria y entregar a Duke se escucha la voz del jefe Bogo

_ ¡Hopps, venga a mi oficina de inmediato! _ con ese típico tono agresivo y autoritario con el cual les habla a todos

_ ¿Pasa algo jefe? _

_Siéntate Hopps, he revisado tu historial y vi que has terminado todos tus encargos de esta semana, y atrapaste al ladrón, así que puedes tomarte el día de mañana_

_Pero jefe, hay muchos delincuentes en la ciudad, necesita de todo el personal posible_

_No te estoy preguntando Hopps, es una orden, no quiero que revientes, en realidad no me importa, pero debes descansar_ diciendo eso con un tono más dulce

_Jefe, ¡puedo pasar? _ diciendo Nick mientras abre la puerta

_ ¿Qué quieres Wilde? _ preguntando como de costumbre

_Saber que hizo Judy esta vez, y decirle que no fue su culpa, yo la ayude

_Solo le hable para decirle que se tome el día de mañana por su excelente trabajo_

_Eso es excelente, entonces iré a recoger mis cosas para poder irme_

_ ¿A dónde vas Wilde? Dije Hopps, tu trabajaras mañana, te atrasaste por tu pequeño castigo de no terminar tus informes_

_Pero, jefe_

_Sin peros, ahora, ve a trabajar o trabajaras el fin de semana_

_Lo siento Nick, pero, aun así, mañana nos veremos para cenar, no lo olvides, vendré por ti_ le decía Hopps

_Está bien zanahorias, ¿disfrutas mucho verme así cierto? _ le decía Nick sarcásticamente

_No tienes idea de cuánto_ dice Hopps con una sonrisa

_Por favor, fuera de mi oficina, si van a seguir con su cariño de pareja, salgan de aquí y esperen a que termine su turno_ les dijo Bogo

_ ¡QUE NO SOMOS NADA! _ dijeron esto mientras por accidente se rosaron sus manos y ambos se separan rápidamente.

Después de eso ambos se van a su casa, pero se quedan pensando en porque se ponían tan nerviosos ante el otro, no era algo normal, eran de diferente especie, pero eso podrían pensarlo con calma ambos cuando que estuvieran solo.

AL salir de su turno Nick se fue a tomar con Finnick, fueron a un bar, entre platica y platica, ya ambos estando ebrios a Finnick se le ocurre preguntar por cómo va su relación, Nick al sentirse extraño le contesto

_No tengo ninguna relación_ a lo que Finnick le contesto

_Por favor Nick, no intentes engañarme, es claro que tienen una relación_

_Claro que no

_Pues deberías, por dios Nick, jamás vi que te preocuparas tanto por alguien, que alguien te cuidara tanto y con quien estuvieras tan bien_ a su mente vino por qué se volvió policía, por qué siguió a Judy después de todo, ella fue la 1ª persona que confió en él y no lo vio como un torpe zorro, ante esto él pensó en cada momento al lado de Judy y vio que en realidad sentía algo por ella, pero no se lo permitía ya que eran de diferentes especies, y tenía miedo de lastimarla, era lo más bello que había tenido en su vida, pero, tal vez, solo sean las copas…..


	5. Dia 5

Día 5

Bien, será un día muy tranquilo, dijo Judy al levantarse y prepararse para el trabajo, después recordó que tenía el día, por un lado, se desanimó y por otro estaba muy feliz, ya que podría pensar sobre que le estaba pasando, estaba pensando demasiado en Nick

_No está bien, siempre estuvo a mi lado, me ayudo, pero no puedo estar enamorada de él, no es correcto, mi familia era muy conservadora y no aceptaría jamás una relación….espera, porque estoy pensando en eso, porque estoy pensando en cómo explicar una relación con él, que me pasa, es un torpe zorro, solo eso, pero ese torpe zorro siempre creyó en mi…debo de relajarme e ir a caminar_ salió a caminar un poco y a correr, fue a pasear por toda Zootopia, hace mucho no lo hacía sin tener que buscar a alguien.

Nick al despertar, estaba muy tranquilo por no ver a zanahorias, pero recordó su plática con Finnick, eso no lo ayudo mucho

_por dios, que me está pasando, sé que si Judy se entere se alejara de mí, me vera como un fenómeno, pero Finnick tenía razón, jamás estuve así con alguien más, ni con él, demonios, como poder superar esto, tranquilo Nick, podrás salir de este embrollo_ lo decía mientras se iba a trabajar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Judy, en cada momento a su lado, al pasar el tiempo, iba tan distraído que choco con alguien, era Judy

_Vas tarde al trabajo Nick, corre_

_Lo se Judy, perdón, zanahorias, nos vemos al rato, llega temprano o me iré por unas cervezas_ le decía Nick un poco sonrojado mientras seguía su camino.

El corazón de Judy se agito al estar tan cerca de él, de verdad estaba enamorada, aunque ella no lo hubiera querido ver, recordó que Nick no desayunaba bien estos días, así que fue a su casa a preparar algo de comer para Nick, fue con tal entusiasmo que al darse cuenta se lamentó al aceptar que estaba enamorada de Nick, fue, preparo una comida para él y lo fue a buscar a la ciudad. Mientras tanto Nick, llego al trabajo y seguía muy distraído, no dejaba de pensar en ella, siguió con su trabajo, buscando a un corredor que estaba provocando desastres en la ciudad, decidió hacer algo en lo que buscaba, si no podía decirle a Judy lo que sentía, lo escribiría y lo guardaría, pero en su mente sabría que lo dijo de alguna manera, llego a tal punto que grabo una petición de noviazgo, pero cuando lo termino llego Judy y se alcanzó a grabar un poco de su voz

_Wilde, ten, debes almorzar_ Nick guardo todo tan rápido que lo guardo en la ropa que usaría en la cena

_Gracias zanahorias_

_ ¿Que estabas haciendo? _ pregunto confundido porque vio que tenía una grabadora

_Grababa mi testamento antes de morir de aburrimiento y calor_

_ ¿Me dejaras oírla después cierto? _

_Claro, la escucharas cuando me encuentren tan aburrido que crean que estoy muerto_

_Zorro torpe, no bromees con eso_

_está bien Hopps, bueno, seguiré trabajando, al rato nos vemos_

El siguió buscando al corredor mientras ella tomo una decisión, fue al centro de la ciudad en busca de un vestido para la noche, fue de tienda en tienda, pero ningún vestido le gustaba completamente, casi cuando era hora de cerrar encontró un hermoso vestido azul, era de tirantes, tenía un lindo escote en la espalda y cuando se lo probo sintió que era el indicado, no era ni muy largo ni muy corto, llegaba justo a sus rodillas, pero entonces compro eso y unas zapatillas, en realidad, Judy no se había vestido así jamás para alguien, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, pero recordó que jamás hizo una reservación en un restaurante, cuando lo intento, por ser viernes todos estaban llenos

_Soy una tropa coneja, como pude olvidar eso, Nick tiene la culpa, el me distrajo toda la semana, bien, ¿ahora qué hago? _ cuando dijo eso recordó que había un restaurante que hacia entregas a domicilio y era excelente su comida, una vez la llevo ahí Bellwether antes de ser arrestada, lo mejor es que era un restaurante mixto, así que de inmediato fue a arreglar su departamento.

Nick no pudo atraparlo, pero se terminó su turno, el feliz

_No creo sobrevivir algo así de nuevo, espera, ¿qué hora es? Demonios, ya es muy tarde_ en ese momento fue a firmar su salida y cambiarse lo más rápido posible, tan rápido que solo se puso su ropa y salió a esperar a Judy, pero cuando llego, pareciera como si hubiera visto a un ángel, se veía tan hermosa, usaba un collar de una zanahoria, era de plata, solo era la forma de ella, pero aun así, a la luz de la luna, con esos hermosos ojos y el vestido se veía tan hermosa, que Nick casi muere de la impresión

_ ¿Nos vamos Wilde? _

_Cl.. Claro, vamos_ Nick también se veía muy apuesto esa noche, usaba su camisa y corbata de siempre, pero esta vez traía un traje color blanco, con la camisa fajada y debo de admitir, se veía realmente guapo, además de que combinaban ambos

_y ¿A dónde vamos a ir? _ preguntaba como siempre

_Pueeess…quise hacer algo más personal así que cenaremos en mi casa (fue una buena excusa, si se entera que olvidé buscar donde comer seria mi ruina) _

_Espero no seas tú la cena jajajaja (de verdad, espero un poco de carne, porque de verdad, es delicioso)_ Al llegar al departamento y ver que no había nadie ya que sus amados vecinos se habían ido de farra tendrían una noche tranquila, el entrar, encontró una mesa adornada con velas, 2 platillos, una botella de licor de zanahoria y una cubeta con cervezas para Nick, pues se sentaron a cenar, al ver que platillos tenían Nick se sorprendió al ver que en su plato había gran corte de carne con aderezos

_ ¿Hiciste esto por mí? _ Nick estaba realmente conmovido

_Pues eres un depredador, necesitas tu propia comida_ en el plato de Judy se encontraban unas zanahorias cocinadas a ¾ con una buena guarnición de Moras, papas y guisantes, junto con una deliciosa sopa de calabaza, mientras comían y bebían platicaban sobre su trabajo, sobre su familia y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, al terminar la cena y pasar la noche, seguían bebiendo hasta que Nick le dijo a Judy

_Necesito pasar al baño, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está? _ Nick está un poco ebrio por beber las cervezas

_Nick, vienes mucho a mi casa, sabes bien donde esta_ le decía con una risa, también estaba un poco ebria por el licor de zanahorias

_Perdón señorita TODO LO HAGO BIEN_ Fue al baño a lavarse la cara

_De verdad se ve muy hermosa, y tuvo un hermoso detalle conmigo, de verdad creo que me enamoro…torpe coneja, porque tenías que ser tan linda_ metió las manos a su bolsa y sintió algo, era la grabadora, recordó que la había metido junto a la carta que escribió, pero no sentía la carta, al regresar a la mesa ve a Judy con la carta en sus manos, parecía realmente sorprendida y sonrojada

_Lo siento Judy, no debía de ver eso, sé que es algo tonto y estúpido, y entiendo si no quieres que nos veamos de nuevo, de verdad perdón_ al decir esto Nick se dirige hacia la puerta para irse al borde del llanto, al salir y cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar llorar, sintió que perdió lo que lo hacía feliz y ser mejor persona

_¡ESPERA! Por favor Nick, vuelve_ le dijo antes de que se marchara

_ ¿Qué pasa zanahorias? ¿vas a burlarte de mí? _ en lo que dice eso Judy lo toma de su corbata y lo besa de una manera tan linda que a Nick le rompió el corazón

_Tonto zorro, por favor…no te vayas_ le dice muy ruborizada y mirando hacia abajo

Nick, sin fuerza en sus piernas casi se cae por la emoción y le contesta _Lo siento, pero no sabía que pasaría, no sabía si era correcto, perdón, solo soy un torpe zorro_ al terminar de decir eso regresan al departamento de Judy y hablan sobre ello

_ ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes Nick? _

_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera Judy te amo, me enamore de ti desde hace tiempo y por eso quise ser tu compañero por favor quédate conmigo? Solo soy un tonto zorro que se enamoró de una chica fantástica que se merece alguien mejor

_De verdad que eres un torpe zorro, ¿aún no entiendes el porque te bese? _ dice entre molesta y apenada _Si Nick, no eres el único que se enamoró y cree que es una tonta por enamorarse_ esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

_Ten_

_ ¿Tu grabadora?

_Por favor escúchalo_

Al poner a reproducir esa cinta se escucha la voz de Nick haciendo una propuesta de noviazgo

_Sabes algo Zanahorias, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, y eres la única que me entiende por completo y que a pesar de ser un zorro, no temes de mí, por favor, no quiero que eso se pierda, sé que es tonto decir esto, ¿podrías ser la compañera de este tonto zorro?, claro que ya lo eres, pero no me refiero al trabajo, si no a mi vida…_ al escuchar esto Judy se pone a llorar de la emoción, siguió la cinta y escucho su voz, se sorprendió, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre Nick y besarlo mientras seguía llorando, después de eso lo único que dijo aun con lágrimas y una gran sonrisa

_Tonto, tonto, tonto zorro, es una treta tesoro_ después de eso lo siguió besando y en eso llegan sus vecinos y deciden detenerse, aun no era momento para que supieran que eran una pareja, pero déjame decirte, que es una muy extraña y feliz pareja.

Al día siguiente despierta Nick y ve que está en el departamento de Judy, gira y la ve a su lado, tan linda, lo único que hace es besar su frente, abrazarla y regresar a dormir…


	6. La Carta

Esta carta fue lo que escribio Nick antes de ver a judy

La verdad no sé por dónde empezar Judy, aunque me chantajeaste para que te ayudara en ese caso de los aulladores, después de un tiempo, yo quise ayudarte, sabía que podríamos hacer eso, pero con el paso del tiempo, vi lo grandiosa que eras, vi lo linda que eres con las personas, y conmigo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho, pero debido a eso, este tonto zorro se terminó enamorando de ti, jamás lo acepte, me obligue a olvidarlo por el miedo de que te alejaras, somos de diferentes especies, y peor aún yo soy un depredador y tu una presa, sé que suena mal eso, pero es la verdad, tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí, eres la mejor persona que he conocido y logro cambiar algo en mí, quisiera gritar a los 4 vientos TE AMO JUDY HOPPS pero no puedo hacerlo, así que lo que me queda es escribirlo aquí, es la única manera en que puedo decirlo y no explotar, eres demasiado lista para este zorro, será mejor deje de escribir o empezare a llorar…../p


	7. Noche 5 (Final Alt y opcional 18)

(esta es un final alternativo con un poco de escenas sexuales, claro, escritas, pero aun asi es mejor avisar, pueden tomarlo como punto ya aparte, no es vital para la historia)

Después de abalanzarse sobre Nick y besarlo, ambos seguían muy emocionados y un poco ebrios, así que es beso paso a mas, empezó a besar el cuello de Judy, ella reacciono, y tomo su cuello y empezó a quitarle el saco y la corbata

_¿Qué haces zanahorias?_ Nick aun eufórico por esos besos, Hopps lo volvió a besar mientras lo desvestía, de verdad están ebrios por algún motivo a Nick se le ocurrió sentarla en sus piernas, mientras le besaba en cuello, ella se movió y provoco que Nick sintiera algo y mordió un poco su cuello, ante esto ella soltó un pequeño gemido, no debió hacer eso, provoco que Nick se excitara entonces tomo su vestido y se lo empezó a quitar, a ella no le importaba, de hecho, empezó a moverse más, eso volvió loco a Nick así que lo que hizo fue tirarla sobre su cama y besar aún más su cuello, pero empezaba a morder, se dio cuenta y se detuvo

_Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte, pero de verdad, tu cuello me llama, ¿podría morder un poco más? prometo no lastimarte_ dijo un poco intranquilo

_Por favor hazlo, se siente muy bien_ Judy lo atraía hacia el mientras jadeaba un poco

Siguió besando hasta que bajo hasta su pierna, no pudo evitarlo y le mordió en la parte interna de ella, eso excito de tal manera a Judy que se levantó y le quito el pantalón a Nick, mientras hacía eso vio que Nick estaba demasiado dispuesto, las sensaciones nublaron su razón y empezó a lamer poco a poco el miembro de Nick hasta que lo comió como si fuera una paleta. Nick parecía un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa, no resistió más, así que la acostó y lentamente empezó a entrar en ella, ella na sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez, solo se dejó guiar por su instinto, pero en ese momento ambos fueron como sus ancestros, animales, ella le dejo la espalda llena de marcas, mientras ella termino con pequeñas marcas en el cuello por las mordidas de Nick, siguieron así toda la noche hasta que ambos se unieron en un único momento de pasión y gritaron al unísono, entonces se detuvieron y decidieron dormir, peor Nick no podría mantenerse quieto así que mientras Judy dormir empezó a tocarla en su cálida y húmeda entrepierna, ella aun no despertaba pero su cuerpo respondió, eso volvió a excitar a Nick así que lo hizo más, y más, y más, hasta que Judy despertó y tomo su miembro entre sus manos y decidió seguir así, en eso momento ella se volteó, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y empezó a lamer, mientras Nick por la sensación no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, y siguieron así toda la noche, intentando dormir, pero uno u otro no podía parar. Al terminar ambos agotados y dormir durmieron tan plácidamente como nunca lo habían hecho, al despertar él la vio de pie, sin ropa

_ (Es tan hermosa, espera, ¿que hice?, ok, esto es malo) hola Judy, tuve un sueño extraño_ pero vio la escena y entendió que no era un sueño y que si paso

_Hopps, este era tu plan desde el principio_ dice eso mientras ríe seductoramente

\- ¿QUEEEEE? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, NO ERA MI PLAN, pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento de nada, por cierto, te toca lavar los platos_

_ ¿Que? ¿Por qué? _

_No querrás que muestre tus gritos en la oficina zorro torpe_ la grabadora en donde grabo su propuesta se quedó grabando toda la noche así que todo estaba grabado, pero era Judy quien lo tenia

_Coneja astuta, pero a cambio, quiero comer un poco más…


End file.
